


Just a guys' night out

by SleepyDave



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Batfam Kinkmas 2019, Because Safe Sex is important friends, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Midnighter, Condoms, Dom Apollo, Literally never written smut before lmao, M/M, Might write a sequel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dick Grayson, Sub Midnighter, Though writing this turned me on at least, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Apollo, Writing with a constant boner is weird man, consensual voyeurism, soft sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDave/pseuds/SleepyDave
Summary: Apollo and Midnighter have been fond of Nightwing for quite a while, and when Nightwing breaches the topic of his sexuality, one thing leads to another ...





	Just a guys' night out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).

> There it is, my Batfam Kinkmas contribution. I've literally never written any hard kinky smut before, as well as never written anything about this pairing. That said, I hope you still enjoy this kinky love child of two very horny DC fans.  
Honestly though, this ship kinda grew on me, and I might write sort of sequels sometime in the future, because I love poly dynamics very much, and this is one I'd like to explore a bit.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote 4k of people just fucking lmao.

„I mean, I’m bisexual, so that’s that.”

Apollo would have to lie, if he said this statement didn’t peak his interest.

“So, Dick loves taking dick, huh?” his lover Midnighter joked, followed by a gruff laugh. After coincidentally getting involved in the same mission, he had invited Dick Grayson aka. Nightwing for a _guys’ night out_. Though Apollo wasn’t quite sure how coincidental this little team-up really was.

They had talked about it before. About Nightwing. And they came to the conclusion, that they had both taken a liking to him.

This he became aware of now more than ever. Midnighter had been doing most of the talking so far, while Apollo let himself drift away due the bird’s handsome facial features.

While Midnighter was the one to first get closer to Nightwing, the latter also inevitably became acquainted with Apollo and they had reached a place where the three of them were comfortable enough to share their real identities.

Which is, why Nightwing wasn’t wearing his mask, revealing his perfectly mature, yet also somehow adorable face. And to top that off he was still wearing his skintight suit, showing of every single piece of muscle in all their glory.

But breaching the topic of sexuality was a first for all of them.

Back to the question Midnighter asked oh so jokingly, Nightwing replied honestly: “Well, when I was still together with Starfire, I actually asked her to do it to me, with a strap-on … I’ve never had the real thing though …”

How could he reply to that so honestly? Was he trying to go to a certain direction with that question, or…?

Apollo finally managed to get his eyes of the other man, and instead looked at the person closest to him, both physically and emotionally. He was searching for a reaction, searching for whether he actually had the same thought he had himself.

And he decided to beat him to a response.

“So, the bird’s a bottom.”

He stood up from his spot next to Midnighter and moved over to the opposite couch to take a seat next to Nightwing, positioning his arm behind his back.

“You know, I would be lying if I said, I hadn’t checked out your ass the few times I actually saw you in your suit,” he said, arm slowly sliding down the backrest.

Apollo glanced back to his boyfriend. Oh, how he loved seeing his rough exterior crumble.

“Well, not to be too full of myself, but who doesn’t,” Nightwing also rested an arm on the backrest, turning to Apollo with his legs crossed. “My buns are all my pride.”

Okay, they were clearly flirting now.

“You know, ever since Midnighter brought you in the first time, I knew I wanted there to be more between us,” Apollo lied. While he did fancy the younger man, it took him a lot of time to accept it for himself, before finally coming to the conclusion, that not only he, but also Midnighter were quite fond of the bird.

Apollos face slowly inched closer to Dicks, expressing an intimacy he only had ever experienced with his boyfriend before.

Without a warning Dick jerked forward and pressed his lips onto Apollos. Apollo gasped into Dicks lips in surprise. So, when it came to this, he was a bit more aggressive then usually.

Apollo wanted to take it slow, trying to break up their first contact, but Dick was quite persistent. He slightly tilted his head sideways and Dick let his tongue slip in. Apollo and Midnighter would never bother keeping quiet when doing their business, but making out with someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, while said boyfriend was watching, amplified every hard breath in his mind.

After letting Dick play around for a while Apollo decided he had enough and that it was time to get down to business.

Dick who now basically was sitting on Apollos lap, was harshly pushed off of the other man, who was now laying on his back on the couch.

A dissatisfied grunt left Dicks lips, until Apollo threw his shirt of, signaling him, that they weren’t quite done yet. Dick smiled like some cheeky brat and now also began to undo his suit, showing of his athletic chest.

“Huh,” Apollo let out in awe. “You haven’t shaved,” Apollo commented Dicks chest hair, that gave his skin a grayish texture.

“Well, I’ve been single for a while, and certainly wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen.”

“Liar.”

Dick removed a groin protector from inside his suit, throwing it carelessly onto the floor, saying, “was getting uncomfortable.”

“Well, at least that seems to be true,” Apollo confirmed eyeing the erection that was being hugged by the black spandex suit.

Dick started touching himself but was quickly interrupted by Apollo who grabbed him by his wrist. “Uh-uh. If you want to cum, you have to ask me first, understood?”

Dick immediately let his hand go limp, nodding eagerly. Apollo looked over to his lover, who had a similarly hard time hiding his arousal, sending him the same order through his mere look.

Midnighter clenched his teeth but didn’t do anything else.

“Stand up,” Apollo ordered Dick. He did as he was told. Apollo now sat upright again, leaning back against the couch, crossing his arms behind his head.

“It’s getting tight, undress me,” he again ordered Dick. Dick unzipped Apollos jeans, dragging them down, until his bulge was completely unpacked. He took some time to stare at it greedily, before looking Apollo in the eye impishly.

Apollo flexed a muscle, to make the underwear clad package twitch slightly, redirecting Dicks attention. “I said, undress me.”

“Geez, you really need someone to suck your dick,” he retorted, but finally obliged, dragging Apollos boxers, as well as his pants down, and over his ankles, the only items of clothing remaining being his socks. But those didn’t seem to bother any of them.

“Go on, then,” Apollo teased.

Dick marveled at the length before him but didn’t take too much time staring. He gave Apollo a good few strokes, as if testing the waters before giving his boner a few tentative licks. A couple of times he cheekily kissed the tip as if he was about to take it all in, but he was only playing.

After doing so for a good minute or two, Apollo finally had enough and dug his hand into Dicks hair, pulling the man closer while using the other hand to force his cock into his mouth.

“If you want to take it up your beautiful butt, you need to lube it up after all.”

Dick retaliated at first but after hearing this, obliged. He only took the tip in at first, teasing it with his tongue. Apollo threw his head back, closing his eyes to fully concentrate on this sensation he had been waiting for only a couple minutes, but longed for even longer.

He opened his eyes, only to grin at his lover who was clenching his fists, not being allowed to do as much as touch himself. Apollo couldn’t help but be surprised at his fierce lovers’ obedience in this moment, although when it came to sex Midnighter loved playing only a passive part.

“Dick, how about you pull down your suit a bit more, and show Lucas what you’ve got?”

Dick who was sitting on the at the moment, got up on his knees to remove the bottom part of his suit, showing off his bodacious bubble butt. Although he was quite occupied with sucking Apollo’s dick, he somehow still managed to make his ass even more appealing to the oldest, by spreading his cheeks for him, showing off his little hole.

Apollo couldn’t see everything from his angle, but he took it as an appetizer, slowly pushing Dicks head down his shaft. He slowly felt the tension rising, it was almost as if Dick was sucking the cum out of his cock. Apollos own moans mixed with Dicks and an occasional gag.

“Huh, so you’re not used to this?” Apollo said, but kept pushing further and when Dick refused to take it in any deeper, he simply moved his hips upwards, pushing Dicks face into his pubes, before removing Dicks head from his cock. He was close to bursting, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of this accomplishment.

Dick gasped, not being used to deepthroating, and tears formed on his eyes. Apollo leaned forward cupping his cheeks and brushing off the younger man’s tears.

“Now, you did great,” he said, and then entered his mouth directly with his tongue. He played with the others tongue, while now grabbing his ass himself, slowly massaging his ass cheeks, working himself inside, gently circling his twitching ring, making him shiver.

“Turn around,” he said, after breaking up the kiss. Dick did what he was told and before he even had time to bend over Apollo was already forcing his tongue into the others hole. Dick’s cock made a tiny jump, after he entered his asshole. This prompted Apollo to slowly direct his attention towards first his taint, then his balls. He fondled them with his tongue, feeling every single hair and when he tried sucking on them, Dick made a faint hissing noise.

Apollo grabbed the others cock, while again licking and kissing his asshole. Too bad he was such a bottom, he was even more hung then Apollo himself. He fingered for the slit but was disappointed to not find any precum.

“Hmm, so you aren’t excited enough yet,” he figured, tightening his grip and slowly pulling back his foreskin.

Dick squirmed, begging him to stop, and that’s when Apollo figured they should be getting started. His hand still tight around Dick’s cock he lifted himself from the couch, pulling the other back, forcing him to raise up. He was now pressing his own cock between Dicks perfectly round buns, rubbing up and down, feeling him tighten around his length, begging him to finally stick it in. But Apollo only kept pressing Dicks slightly smaller body against his own, making him shiver every time he exhaled heavily against the others ear.

They both got reduced to a heavily breathing, fully erect mess and they haven’t even gotten to the main course.

Suddenly a small plastic package flew against Apollo’s head, and slid in between their bodies, where he caught it.

“If you’re gonna do it, at least do it with a condom,” Midnighter, who was still fully dressed, but at least visibly enjoying the show said.

“Hm, who let you have the reigns?” Apollo snarked, though he knew, his boyfriend was right.

He ripped open the small packaging, careful to not damage its contents and then rolling it down his erection.

Dick bent over slightly, looking back at the other, cheeks flushed and saying: “Put it in now.”

Apollo grabbed Dick’s butt with both his hands, pushing it slowly apart, opening his hole for him to enter. He lined his boner up with the hole in front of him using his hand to slowly help him enter the younger male. At first Dick simply responded with surprised gasps but slowly, after being filled up more and more, those gasps turned into repressed curses.

Through Dicks cursing and gasping Apollo finally pushed himself completely inside this tight ass. He feared, even moving an inch would make him burst, so he played it off by asking, “How does it feel?”

“You’re completely inside me, oh my god, I barely can … form a thought.”

Apollo replied by slowly withdrawing, and then thrusting forward all at once. Dick let out a surprised scream, his erection twitching again. Apollo could feel a wetness form in his hand, that was still wrapped around the others cock.

“So now you’re finally getting in the mood.”

“I … nearly came.”

“Now, but we don’t want the fun to end already, right?”

Dick nodded sheepishly, and Apollo squeezed his hand tighter, resulting in him making an uncontrolled grunt.

“Hey, how about we give Lucas a better view of this situation?”

Dick again only nodded in response. Apollo let go of the erection and used both of his hands to lift Dick in the air instead, his ass still wrapped tight around his cock.

“Fuck,” Dick cursed, as Apollos dick seemed to be shoved even deeper insider his ass.

Dick was suspended into the air, only being held around his thighs, his upper body leaning against Apollo’s chest. Apollo slowly spread Dick’s legs.

“Enjoying the view, my love?”

Midnighter simply replied by grabbing his junk.

“Ah-ah, no touching allowed, my dear,” Apollo reminded him. “Let him do the work instead,” he said and moved toward his lover, Dick still in the same position as before, gasping with every step Apollo took.

Apollo positioned one knee next to Midnighter, seating Dick on the others lap, their crotches rubbing against each other.

“I did not expect to see you in such a naughty predicament, little bird,” Midnighter mocked with that shit eating grin on his face.

“Ugh, shut up,” Nightwing answered and immediately sealed their lips with a kiss.

Apollo leaned more onto Nightwing’s back and began thrusting, which made the younger one break up the kiss involuntarily. Midnighter grabbed his butt and began squeezing and stretching it, while Dick got back to sticking his tongue into Midnighter mouth, digging his fingers into his hair in the process.

“It’s getting hot,” Midnighter said, and Dick immediately knew, what to do. He peeled of his shirt from the bottom, but when Midnighter brought his arms over his head, to strip it off Dick locked them in midair with his own. While technically it would be easy for Midnighter to overpower the youngest, he decided to play along, crossing his arms behind his head, showing off his arms and pecs. Mostly, to please his boyfriend of course.

Dick pressed another hard kiss on Midnighter’s lips, working his way down over his beard, to his neck, and shoulders, where he left a red bite mark, all while Apollo kept thrusting from behind. His face lingered a bit on the space between Midnighter’s shoulders and his armpits, which Apollo noticed.

Grabbing Dick’s head from behind and softly pushing his nose against Midnighter’s armpits, he said, “You like that, don’t you?”

“You have an amazing smell,” he confirmed now deeply inhaling the sweat coming from his hairy armpits, before finally giving them a drawn-out lick.

“Oh, the fun we could have had if only we had known, the bird was such a pervert,” Midnighter lamented in a mocking tone, though Apollo knew he meant it dead serious. Dick’s tongue trailed downwards, prompting Apollo to move back a bit. Dick grabbed around Midnighter’s back to steady himself, while his tongue circled Midnighter’s erect nipples, occasionally brushing the tip, before he finally decided to just close his mouth around them and sucking on them like a baby.

Midnighter moaned out loudly, “Fuck, Nightwing, just suck my dick already.”

Dick pushed his ass back into Apollo’s hip, suppressing a grunt and said sassily, “You heard your man.”

Apollo sighed with a grin and took a step back to allow Dick to get down on all fours, pushing himself completely inside, before deciding to take a break, or else he would bust a nut.

Dick, who was now in between Midnighter’s legs, took a good look at the others bulge, massaging it with his right hand for a short while, before getting rid of Midnighter’s belt, the absence of which made Dick realize how much it hid his real size.

The bulge grew even more, being freed from its shackles.

Dick opened the zipper of his pants pulling them down a bit and was confronted with the Midnighter’s dripping erection jumping at him, though restricted by his boxers.

“Wow, you’ve been really excited,” Dick commented before sucking away Midnighter’s precum through the fabric of his underwear.

“Jesus, could you just shut up and-“ Midnighter’s short rant was cut shorter, when Nightwing grabbed his dick through one of his pant legs and began stroking it, the unexpectedness of which made him groan in surprise.

Nightwing showed no remorse jacking the other off, his precum wetting his hands and making this a rather slippery endeavor.

“Stop-“, Midnighter exclaimed, after being subjected to this for a while.

“Huh, quite unlike the usual smart mouth.”

“I’m about to-“ He did not finish what he was about to say, as it was already to late. Midnighter came inside his underwear, only a few of his shots making it through the fabric. Most of his jizz just trickled down his cock and Nightwing’s hand, who only stopped stroking after his hot erection slowly subsided.

Midnighter couldn’t stop panting, not minding the wetness around his crotch at all.

“Fuck you,” he brought out after a while, contrasting his boyfriend saying, “You finished him quick, well done,” which Apollo awarded by starting to fuck him again.

Dick was already so loosened up, he barely had to hold his breath anymore, and instead replied with, “I’m not finished yet.”

He pulled his cum-stained hand out of Midnighter’s underwear and began licking it completely clean to Midnighter’s and Apollo’s amusement.

Apollo clenched his hand around Dick’s shoulders, his sight turning him on more than he ever thought. His ass, his cheekiness, he wanted it. He wanted it all for himself and his boyfriend to enjoy.

Dick now pulled down Midnighter’s boxers, proudly eyeing the mess he made, before beginning to clean it all off.

His tongue traced his balls, sucking on them gently, before working himself up towards his pubes, that were sticky with cum, and lastly his happy trail, although it was as clean as it could be, but simply for the enjoyment of it.

When he came back toward Midnighter’s shaft however, he was already greeted again by a semi-erect dick, the tip of which he immediately had to suck on, removing the last drops of leftover cum he could find.

“Your taste is amazing,” he brought out in between moans and swallowing cum. Midnighter did not care about what Nightwing said anymore. He was already horny again, and just wanted Dick to finish him off for a second time.

Dick pulled back the foreskin from Midnighter’s erect cock, licking away every single bit of residue cum, or simply filth he could find, while sucking on the tip.

Midnighter’s erection was aching. He wanted so desperately for Nightwing to take his entire cock, arching his back, feeling Nightwing’s hair on his stomach.

Dick was beat. His mind was hazy, his body being filled from both sides, as Apollo kept fucking him relentlessly and Midnighter’s cock slowly made its way down his throat.

Apollo was turned on to no end by the two men in front of him. He didn’t want it to end, but his hips just refused to stop moving. Desperately he leaned forward to his boyfriend reaching out for his face.

When their lips met, they both lost it.

Apollo load shot through, the hotness spreading inside Nightwing while Midnighter came for the second time, all inside Dicks mouth.

They almost simultaneously lost control over their bodies.

Midnighter wasn’t quite finished though, pulling Dick up – “Don’t swallow yet.” – and pressing his open mouth on Dick’s, tasting himself and the other man at the same time.

Apollo who had tossed his used and tied condom aside, joined the two of them, hugging Dick from behind and gently kissing his neck and shoulders, before leaving a mark on his neck, prompting Dick to break the kiss up, sperm dropping on to Midnighter’s chest. Dick’s face was flushed and hot, he enjoyed this sensation.

Apollo gave his boyfriend another kiss, without realizing he also had to taste some of his cum. Well, he didn’t mind.

“That was probably the hottest sex I’ve ever had.” Dick was the first one to break the silence, muttering against Midnighter’s chest.

“Oh please, you didn’t even cum,” Midnighter said mockingly, while grabbing his chin to force another kiss.

“Exactly,” Apollo said, grabbing Dick by his half erect cock. “Just like I told you. Such an obedient young man.”

“Please,” Dick brought out, while Midnighter worked his way down his bulky chest. “I’m done, I can’t take anymore.”

“But you didn’t even get to the best part of it,” Apollo said, gently stroking the other’s cock, cupping his balls with his other hand. “You’re amazing Dick, we are going to make you feel good as well.”

“Fuck,” he uttered, when Midnighter reached his nipples, gently licking and biting them. Apollo again kissed his shoulders and neck, making Dick throw his head back in excitement, barely hiding his moans anymore.

Apollo felt his own arousal coming back to him, pressing his hard cock against Dick’s back, making him shiver. Dick reached around his back, trying to grab Apollo’s cock, when the other decided to guide it below his butt, brushing against his balls, and finally showing up between Nightwing’s and Midnighter’s bodies, where the former was allowed to stroke it.

Apollo tried to jack the other off but trying not to immediately cum made it a lot harder than he thought it would. Rubbing his cock against the other’s balls, kissing his neck, and jacking him off was too much for him to handle.

Nightwing was similarly overwhelmed, his strokes becoming erratic, deciding it would be best to simply finish it off. His strokes became faster and harder, as Apollo’s grip around his dick tightened and the twitching around his nipples became more overwhelming.

“Fuck, Midnighter, Apollo, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” his voice got higher from exhaustion, and he was close to finish.

Apollo did not manage to answer, instead just cumming a second time into Nightwing’s hands, and over his boyfriend’s stomach, shortly followed by Dick, who let his head drop back onto Apollo’s shoulders, where he tried to catch his breath.

Midnighter let himself fall back onto the couch just staring at the mess the two made on his stomach.

Apollo turned his head to kiss Dick, this time gentler than before.

“That was amazing,” Apollo whispered, softly nuzzling his cheek.

“I could go for another round,” Midnighter said. It was hard for Apollo to tell if he was joking or not, in between pants.

“I’m finished though,” Dick replied, leaning forward, passing the kiss on to Midnighter, who could barely keep himself from smiling.

“Yeah, let’s just stay like this,” Apollo agreed, hugging Nightwing from behind and laying his head on his shoulder.

“Fine,” Midnighter grunted in response, though smiling at his boyfriend and also enveloping Nightwing in a hug.

“Although,” Apollo said – and it took a lot of effort, as well as the happiness hormones from cumming twice – “I’ve been thinking … how about we go on a date sometime?”

“What?!” The question made Dick jump, though not hard enough to break free from being hugged by to very muscular men. “I mean, what?! Like, how?”

“Erm,” Apollo did not think this far, but luckily his boyfriend took over for him.

“Like all three of us, or just you and one of us, if that makes you more comfortable. We like you Dick.”

Dick hid his face in Midnighter’s chest.

“Well, let’s talk about this some time later,” Apollo took over. “We should get a shower and then go to sleep probably,” he said, still refusing to let go of the other. “Also, we’d love you to stay here, little bird.” He whispered into Dick’s ear.

“Me too,” Dick muttered into Midnighter’s chest again.

They felt each other’s heartbeat thumping through their chest and though they did not quite realize it yet, it sounded different than before.


End file.
